


Разговор

by Mitlaure



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Ночная тишина приятно ласкает слух. Маглор, стоя на террасе, просит совета у ветра, и уж никак н ожидает, что в столь поздний час окажется не один.





	Разговор

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально это была песнь Маглора, обращенная к ветру. Однако вскоре в слова вплелись голоса Майтимо и Намо.  
> Читать под балладу Галадриэль ("Финрод-зонг"), так как написано именно на эту музыку.

— Ты скажи мне, ветер, скажи,  
Как найти дорогу назад?  
Где-то там, в туманной дали,  
Затерянный Аман.  
Проклятый Аман,  
Наш родной Аман.

Не хотелось мне уходить,  
Желать, убивать, забывать,  
Но проклятье Намо бежит  
Впереди. И нет прощенья нам.  
Не будет никогда.

— Смотри, мой брат, смотри,  
Что же там горит вдали?  
— Пылают то леса  
От огненных бичей Врага.

И что ты скажешь, брат,  
Ведь вся вина лежит на нас!  
— Не стоит так страдать,  
Враг клятвой черной нас связал!

— Ты скажи мне, ветер, скажи,  
Как погибнуть нам суждено?  
Как когда-то шли впереди,  
Отказавшись от даров;  
Кровь лилась рекой,  
Стыла в жилах сталь.

Посмотри на солнце, мой брат,  
Обрати свой взор за моря.  
Ждет в Чертогах Намо отец  
С сильмариллами в руке.  
Это наш удел —  
Жить и умереть.

— Послушай ты, брат мой,  
Что я тебе скажу теперь:  
Мы с камнем, или без,  
Возвратимся все к семье.

— О, как мне страшно, брат,  
Мне так не хочется гореть.  
Уж лучше в бездну, ввысь,  
Куда-нибудь да улететь.

— Ты как всегда, мой брат,  
Опять не думаешь о нас.  
И раз уж суждено, так всем.  
Нам всем тогда и встретить смерть,  
Гордо встретить смерть,  
О мести не забыть.

— Ты ответь нам, Намо, ответь,  
На что были обречены.  
— Неужели клятвы своей, нолдор, слова позабыл?  
Их напомню вам,  
Семерым юнцам.  
— Будь ты проклят!  
— Брат!

— Смотри, Маглор, смотри,  
Он снова начал за своё!  
— Мой брат, постой, молчи.,  
Позволь же выслушать его.

— Да, я напомню вам  
Проклятья строки своего:  
Тенями быть вам здесь  
И у меня не обрести покой.  
Тенями век вам быть,  
И век не обрести покой.


End file.
